Flux
by Huntress of Chaos
Summary: How different would Ultron's plan have been if there was a third enhanced at Strucker's base? And more importantly, will this other enhanced be with or against The Avengers?


**Flux**

chapter 1

 **Alkali Lake, Canada**

All was quite in the cell of the female mutant, her head was bowed and she gave off the illusion of sleep or perhaps peace. Not much was discernible about her, her hair was a mild mane that fell half way down her torso and was dark in color. What might have been curls at one time had become matted together with blood and filth, leaving her hair a mess of knots and tangles. Her skin was snow white, a stark contrast to her dark mane.

She was dressed simply in a white button up shirt and dark pants of some kind, she was barefoot. The woman was sitting cross legged in the middle of the cell with her shoulders hunched inwards. She was silent as she sat in her cell, making no noise as breathed in and out silently. However the most peculiar sight in the cell was not the woman, but rather the thick, metallic bands that were attached to her neck, wrists, and ankles that all had chains connected to them causing the woman to be attached to the wall.

Her peace was broken as the sound of slow, heavy footsteps grew close to her cell. Irritation flooded her veins momentarily before dissolving into resignation. She mentally braced herself for the worse, because she never would find peace or end in this hell. As the door of her cell was pushed open and her eyes flashed open to look at her tormentors of the day.

The woman in cell's eyes were something of an oddity in the facility, her eyes were naturally a golden amber. But her eyes would often change colors, when she used her healing factor her eyes would darken to the dark brown of coffee. When she used her shape-shifting ability, her would flash a harsh, reptilian yellow seconds before she changed shape. She was told that her two alternate eye colors were similar to those of her parents, she was also told that she had their powers as well. She had never met her parents but according to Colonel Stryker, they were freaks too and they abandoned her shortly after she was born.

She had no reason to believe Stryker, but she had never seen the outside of the facility to find out the truth for herself. Speaking of Stryker, he was there alongside two imposing guards and a man. The man had a shaved head a and wore a leather jacket and dark jeans, he wore what appeared to be a monocle over his left eye.

"This is your prized pupil Stryker?" The man in the monocle asked.

Strkyer nodded but remained eerily silent for once.

"She doesn't look like much," the mystery man sneered.

She would should be offended, but she wasn't ever important enough to have her feelings and thoughts taken into account. So she learned to stop caring when it came to anything about her, why would she care about her when no one else did? The man took the time to study her and although he was still doubtful of her and her abilities, it was clear in his eyes he had reached a decision of some kind.

"I'll take her," it was reluctant and not all pleased but it still terrified her.

She watched as Stryker walked into her cell and unhooked the chains from the wall and harshly yanked her onto her feet before handing her off to the man and walked out of the cell without a word. She had no idea what was going to happen next or what this meant for her future.

"Do you have a name?" the man asked her.

She shook her head, freaks didn't have names.

"We'll have to fix that then..." she heard the man mutter to himself.

 **4 months later**

 **Hydra Base, Sokovia.**

Struker's base was in chaos as The Avengers attacked launched their attack in the snowy grounds surrounding the base, fighting off hordes of Hydra goons while closing in on the base. Strucker nearly had a heart attack when he discovered that the twins were missing, they weren't ready for the field! He raced towards the third enhanced's cell and sighed as he found her sitting in the center in of the cell in the position as when he first laid eyes on her.

Strucker nearly shivered when those amber eyes gazed upon him, the woman stood up silently and continued looking at him without blinking for several moments before she walked out. She knew what to do without him telling her. Out of three enhanced, she scared him the most. She was always silent as death and never spoke, but it was her power that was truly terrifying. She already had two powers before he experimented on her: shape-shifting and a healing factor. The experimentation enhanced her stamina, durability, speed, strength, and five senses, but there had been an unforeseen side-effect.

Her DNA mutated and caused her to grow a thrid X-Gene, but it didn't mature exactly but it was active. The enhanced could tap into her third X-Gene and manipulate it into evolving into any power of her choosing and afterwards return the X-Gene into its previous state. That was what truly scared Strucker.

The woman calmly walked out of the cell after looking into Strucker's mind in her cell, she knew what she had to do. Stop the twins and help The Avengers before disappearing and finally finding her peace. Quicksilver had predictably entered the fray and was most likely toying with The Avengers while Scarlet Witch most likely stayed behind in the base so that she could play her games with those unfortunate enough to enter the base. She teleported herself onto the battlefield and began searching the male twin.

She had been correct, he was toying with the archer. She watched as he started speeding towards the archer and she raced at a faster pace towards Quicksilver and they collided head on and she sent the silver haired male crashing to the ground.

"We have two enhanced on the field," the archer said to what she believed to be a communicator.

She stood calmly and watched as Quicksilver painfully hauled himself to his feet and attempted to get to the archer. She cut him off once again due to her faster speed. The silver haired speedster gave up for the moment and zoomed off in another direction, most likely after another Avenger. She held back a sigh and chased after him while also taking down Strucker's forces and destroying enemy towers and bunkers at the same time. Quicksilver didn't try to attack any of the other Avengers and slowly circled back to the archer.

She was able to just move the archer out of the silver speedster's path and destroy the barrack while avoiding injury to herself and the archer. She then turned her attention to Quicksilver to notice that he was moving towards her and she met him head on. The resounding thunder clap from their collision sent four of the other five Avengers running towards her and Quicksilver.

She had grown tired of chasing and knocked Quicksilver unconscious before teleporting the both of them back to the base and locked him in a cell and walked away with no remorse.

The five Avengers that were still in the field were stunned, who was the enhanced with the dark mane and amber eyes that fought against the silver haired enhanced?

Tony wandered down the hidden hallway and slowed as he came to a door, he carefully pushed it open and walked inside. Skeletons of some alien race that he recognized as the one that invaded New York a year ago. He looked around and saw lab tables filled the remains of his Iron Legion bots, but what really caught his attention was the staff housed in a force field that was giving off a blue glow. He called forth one his gauntlets and lifted the staff out of the force field.

Too enraptured by findings, Tony failed to notice that the female enhanced twin had snuck into the room behind him and was about to use her powers on him. However she was stopped by the enhanced that had stopped Quicksilver earlier. Tony heard the distinct thud of a body hitting the floor and turned to see a young girl slumped over on the floor with her hand outstretched towards him and a woman with a wild black mane and amber eyes standing behind her was looking at him.

The woman didn't say a word as she looked at him, Tony blinked and she was gone. He made sure to carefully step over the girl slumped on the floor, he carried the staff up the stairs and out of the base to where his team,which included a human Bruce, were waiting beside the jet. The Avengers boarded the jet and started back for New York. None of them noticed amber eyes watching the jet leave.


End file.
